Fan: j.a.k.o.s. and papa acachalla.
Fan: j.a.k.o.s and papa acachalla 'is a fanfiction written by an Anon. This is a fan fiction about a fan made character and Papa Acachalla. The story It was a regular day at the Acachalla family house. Papa was sitting in the living room watching football. There was an explosion outside. Papa hardly noticed, he had gotten used to Loud noises. "Papa did you hear that?" Papas son, Billy, asked. "Yep. Probably Freddie." There was a knock at the door. Billy went to answer the door. There was a man at the door dressed in something that looked like armor. "Who are you?" Billy asked. "I'm J.a.k.o.s.." the man said. "Can you tell me what city, state, country, planet, solar systems and universe this is in?". "Ummmmmm Papa Acachalla come here." Billy said. "I'm busy!" He said back. "Doing what?" "Watching football!". After talking back and forth for a few minutes, Papa agreed to Come to the door. "What do you want?" Papa asked. "I need some help finding some people.". Papa sighed. "And what do you want us to do about it?". "Help." J.a.k.o.s. replied. "Ok. I was bored anyway." Papa said. "Who is it we're looking for?" Papa asked as they entered the city. "Some weird things that look like they're made of blocks." J.a.k.o.s. replied. "Like in Minecraft?" Billy asked. "Exactly." J.a.k.o.s. Said. "Like those?" Papa pointed at three humanoid figures that looked like they were made of blocks. "Yes exactly... WAIT WHAT!?!" They all ran towards the people. "Guys you need to stay back. These guys are dangerous." Said j.a.k.o.s.. but when he looked over Billy had a cross-bow and papa had a shotgun. "We can fight to." Said Billy. They all attacked the block men. Billy shot at one, but it blocked the bolt with his sword. One of the men (Steve's, as they were called.) Swung his sword at papa and hit him. The hit knocked him backwards but didn't kill him. J.a.k.o.s. slashed at one. The Steve went completely red and disappeared, leaving a bow, arrows and a sword where he stood. One of them hit the ground with a pickaxe and a large chunk of ground came out. He did this many times until the ground around him was nothing but a large hole. The other one was fighting Billy and Papa. It slashed at Billy but he side-stepped and dodged it while Papa shot it in the back. The one with the pickaxe jumped then a block popped up under him. He did this and towered up. j.a.k.o.s. saw it and said "What!?! that's against the laws of physics! SHOOT HIM!!!". They all shot at it but missed. It made a bridge to the top of a building. "Can you fly?" Papa asked. J.a.k.o.s. stared at him. "Yes I can fly. I just walked 6 miles for the exercise. OF COURSE I CAN'T FLY!" "Okay! No need to be sarcastic.". They climbed to the top of the building. "Where did it go?" Billy asked. J.a.k.o.s. looked around but didn't see it anywhere. Something grabbed papa from behind. "Were is this place?" J.a.k.o.s. and billy turned around. There was a person in a cloak who was holding Papa from behind holding a knife to his throat. "Who are you?" Asked Billy. "Ezio." The man said. Chapter two "Ezio." Billy thought to himself. "Where have I heard that name?". "I'll asks you again: WHERE IS THIS PLACE!?!" Ezio Asked. "Whoa! Calm down man! This is acachalla city." Papa acachalla said. "What year is it?" "2014.". Ezio dropped his knife. "What? How can it be 2014 b.c.?". Billy finally figured it out. "Hey. J.a.k.o.s.." Billy whispered. "What?" "I know who this guy is. He's from assassins creed." Billy said. "That means we'll have to send him back to his time period." J.a.k.o.s. Said. "But how do we do that?" Billy asked. "We'll have to kill him so he will respawn in his game." J.a.k.o.s. Said back. "Hey Ezio! Look over there! It's mario!" Ezio looked over his shoulder and papa acachalla punched him in the face and got loose. Ezio grabbed his sword and swung it at papa, but j.a.k.o.s. shot the sword out of his hand, then ran up to him and stuck a sticky grenade to his chest then kicked him off the building. "Nice work." Papa said "Now we've got to find the Steve.". Johnny ghost was having a bad day. He had just fought a level 5 gun possessor and had three bullet holes in his foot (Johnny toast had got the bullets out.) And he had to spend hours in the hospital. Then came home to see that someone had taken all of his Nuka-cola. "You can have some of my bourbon sir." Johnny toast had offered. "No thanks, it's just not the same.". "Maybe we could go to that seven-eleven Gertrude runs." Toast said. "Yeah. They have Nuka-cola there." They were half way to the seven-eleven when they saw three people hitchhiking. "Pull over sir." Johnny ghost did as toast said. "Thank you... Hey, wait a minute... are you p.I.e?" Billy said. "Yep." Ghost said. "Well that's good. We need some help." "With what?" Johnny ghost asked. They explained. "I guess we should help them." Said toast. "Yeah I guess we should." Chapter 3 Johnny toast, Johnny ghost, papa, billy and j.a.k.o.s. were driving around the city looking for the Steve. "Are we there yet?" Billy asked for the sixteenth time. "No." Papa answered. "HEY THERE IT IS!" Billy exclaimed. "Where!?!" J.a.k.o.s. asked excitedly. "I don't know. I just said that to see what you would do." Billy said then laughed. After driving for two hours they were all tired. Ghost was starting to fall asleep. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive sir?" Toast asked. "Why would I need you to drive?" Ghost asked. "Because we've been driving through the middle of a field for the past ten minutes." Toast said. Ghost looked outside and saw that toast was right. "I was uhh... this is a shortcut." Ghost said, as he couldn't think of a better excuse. "Hey pull over." J.a.k.o.s. said. They did and, much to there surprise, Steve was in the field. "Get him!" Papa said. Papa, billy, toast, ghost and j.a.k.o.s. shot at it but there bullets bounced off his new armour. "I'll get him." J.a.k.o.s. Said. He ran up to it and made a shield. Steve fought back by swinging his sword but got slashed by j.a.k.o.s.'s sword. "Well we got him. Now me and toast have got to get to the store and get some NUKA-cola." Ghost said. "Okay. But first can you take us to our seven-eleven?" Asked acachalla. They were driving to the seven-eleven when they saw a large structure. They drove to it to see what it was. "This kinda looks familiar." Billy said. It was a large dome made of wood planks and stone blocks. On top of it was a large round statue that looked like a green pig. "Whatever it is I'm gonna break it." Said j.a.k.o.s.. he ran towards it and slashed it open with his sword. a round thing that looked like the statue on top of the structure. "What is that thing?" Papa asked. "Looks like a level five app impersonator." Said toast. "These things are from another universe" said j.a.k.o.s. "and we need to send them back." He shot the pig with a gun causing it to break into a cloud of smoke. He made a rocket launcher appear and shot the structure with it. It came crumbling down. "Well we fought Steve and some pig things. I think we deserve some rest. Forget the NUKA-cola. I'm going home and going to bed." Said Johnny ghost. They were almost home when they hit someone on the rode. Toast got out to check on the man. The man just got back up. "Are you OKAY sir?" Toast asked. "That happens a lot. I'm okay." The man said. "What's your name?" Toast asked, amazed that he didn't get hurt. "I'm Homer Simpson." Chapter 4 Gertrude, Sally and sue were at the seven-eleven. Their clock made a buzzing sound. "It's midnight. Time to close up shop." Gertrude said. But when she saw that a man dressed in armor came in. it was J.a.k.o.s.. "I'll have a jalapeno cheddar sausage please." He said. "Sorry we're closed." Said Sally. "Billy and acachalla said you'd let me in." Said j.a.k.o.s.. Gertrude sighed "Ok. One jalapeno cheddar sausage. Anything else?". "No thanks." He said. Someone else walked in. "Hi I'm hank hill I sell prop-AGHH!" J.a.k.o.s. shot the man mid-sentence. Gertrude, Sally and sue stared at him. "You saw nothing." J.a.k.o.s. Said. Homer, Toast and Ghost were at a McDonald's. "So were your from everyone has yellow skin?" Johnny ghost asked homer. "Yep. And when people die they stay dead." Homer replied. "Wow!" Ghost said astonished. They all talked for a long time. "Well we better get back to h.q. don't you think toast." Ghost said. "Sure. Do you have anywhere to stay?" Toast asked homer. "I don't think so." Homer replied. "Maybe you can stay at P.I.E. H.Q." ghost said. "Ok." Homer said. On the way to p.I.e. they saw a creeper attacking a group of people. "Sir we need to-" said toast. Ghost interrupted "no." "But sir-" "no!" "Sir we need to help-" "NO TOAST!". They went to P.I.E H.Q. J.a.k.o.s. went to a hotel. "I would like a room." He told the manager. "You need a reservation." The manager said. J.a.k.o.s. held a gun to him "I don't think you heard me right.". The manager gave him a room key. He went into an elevator with a familiar looking man. "What's your name?" J.a.k.o.s. asked. "I'M PEEEEEEEWDI-" the man was stopped mid sentence by a bullet. "Second time today." J.a.k.o.s. Said to himself. Chapter 5 J.a.k.o.s. was leaving his hotel room. He walked outside and saw a person wearing golden knight armour. "Cosplayers." J.a.k.o.s. Said to himself. The man in golden armour ran up to him and swung his sword. It knocked j.a.k.o.s. out. J.a.k.o.s. woke up in a strange place. It looked like some sort of castle. He walked a few feet and ran into some iron bars. He felt around him and figured out he was in a cage. A spotlight turned on in the middle of the room. It shined on a person in the middle of the room. It was the person in golden armor. "Well I see your finally awake." The man said. J.a.k.o.s. Said "LET ME OUT OF HERE OR ILL KILL YOU!". The man laughed "you may be able to beat me but you can't beat my army!" The lights came on in the room. Behind the man was an army of Steve's. There were four people next to the golden man. "I'm Skydoseminecraft" the man said "and these are my friends: Bajan Canadian, Asfjerome, Deadlox and HuskyMudKipz.". J.a.k.o.s. looked astonished. "Pretty cool right." Sky said. "Wow" j.a.k.o.s. Said "I was beaten by a king Midas impersonator, some guy with headphones, a Pokemon, a Canadian and a furry." ' chapter 6 J.a.k.o.s. was stuck in the cage. "Let me out of here sky!" He said. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. At least, not until you tell me were it is." Sky replied. "I told you already, sky, it's to powerful. If I give it to you you'll go mad!". Sky walked down to j.a.k.o.s. cage and stuck his sword through the bars and against j.a.k.o.'s. Neck. "WERE IS IT!?!" Sky shouted. "I've never seen him this mad!" Mitch said. Just then a loud explosion blew the door down to the room. "Batman!" J.a.k.o.s. Said. Batman came in and started beating steves up. "Deadlox! Husky! Get him!" Sky said. They both ran up to batman and swung their swords. Batman disarmed husky and punched deadlox. Sky ran up to batman and attacked him. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here." A voice said from behind j.a.k.o.s.. it was miku. "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Why are you here!?!" J.a.k.o.s. Said angrily. He hated miku. "Well I would think that you would be a little more grateful to someone saving your life!" Miku said. "Ok your free. Now you owe me one!" Miku said. "Ok. I'm not killing you right now so consider my debt repayed." J.a.k.o.s. Said. They started to run outside when sky got between them and the door. "What happened to batman!?!" Miku asked. "He's over there." Sky said and pointed to batman laying on the floor. "Ok sky this is the last straw! You dead!" J.a.k.o.s. materialized a sword and ran at sky. Sky blocked his attack with ease and striked towards j.a.k.o.s.. they swung their swords so fast and relentless they looked like tornados. (Ooc: I know this is a weird place to stop it but this is the end of the chapter. Sorry!) Chapter 7 J.a.k.o.s. and sky were in a stalemate. They matched each other blow for blow, swipe for swipe, punch for punch. "Sky, you know you can't beat me and I can't beat you. What say we both give up?." J.a.k.o.s. asked. "Never." Sky said and attacked again. J.a.k.o.s. sighed. "Looks like I have to bring out the big guns." He grabbed a large rocket launcher. "Literally." He shot at sky but sky dodged each bullet. Sky pulled out a bow and shot at j.a.k.o.s.. the arrows bounced off his armour. "Okay this has gone on for too long (alliteration)." J.a.k.o.s. said and pulled a small chunk of ice out of his armour. "Here, ladies and gentlemen is the ice bomb 3000 the best bomb the multiverse." J.a.k.o.s. said and threw the ice bomb. Sky swung his sword but the bomb stuck to it as soon as they made contact. "But that's not all it does." J.a.k.o.s. said and snapped. As he snapped his fingers the bomb exploded and covered sky in ice. "Well looks like this fight is ove- OH COME ON!" J.a.k.o.s. said as sky broke out of the block of ice. "Time to meet my bomb." He said as he placed a block of tnt next to j.a.k.o.s. and lit it. "Not cool man." J.a.k.o.s. said as the tnt exploded. J.a.k.o.s. ran at sky and swung his sword. Sky swung at the same time. They both stopped and fell over. Miku and batman ran over to see what was wrong. J.a.k.o.s. and sky had knocked each other out. Chapter 8 J.a.k.o.s. woke up in a large room. His vision was blurry but he could see some weird people with big noses. One of them looked at him. "Doctar villager #36 one of the patients is awake." It said. J.a.k.o.s. looked around and saw sky. He tried to jump up and attack him but he was bolted to the hospital bed. "Were am I?" J.a.k.o.s. asked angrily. "You are in the hospital." Said Dr. Villager #36. "Why am I bolted to the bed?" He asked. "On request of your blue-haired friend.". "Well can I leave now?". The villagers let him leave. A when he got to the lobby he saw miku talking to another person. She was anime like miku and had bright pink hair and a cat hat. "Hi miku." J.a.k.o.s. said when he got to the lobby. "Hello j.a.k.o.s.. this is my friend luka." Miku said. "Hi" j.a.k.o.s. said to luka. "Hello" she said back. (I'm legitimately out of ideas for now so I'm ending it here.) Chapter 9 J.a.k.o.s. was in the hospital. "So, explain why I got knocked out." J.a.k.o.s. said. "You took a very dull sword blade to the head." Batman explained. "So... Why did sky get knocked out?" J.a.k.o.s. asked. "He took a very dull sword blade to the head." Batman replied once again. "Okay. I've heard enough. Let's get out of here before sky wakes up." J.a.k.o.s. said. Just then sky walked out of the hospital room, saw j.a.k.o.s. and ran towards him screaming and swinging his budder sword. J.a.k.o.s. grabbed the blade of his sword. "Sky, stop attacking me." He said. "I want to make a truce." "Okay" sky said. "Wow that was easy." J.a.k.o.s. said "like the story writer wanted to get on with the plot.". "That's a... weird analogy." Luka said. J.a.k.o.s. looked at his scooter and saw a weird power level. "Hey what's that?" He said to himself. He walked over towards the power level and saw a portal to another dimension. "Why does it always happen to me?!?" J.a.k.o.s. said as he was sucked into the other dimension, along with miku, sky, batman and luka for somehow. Chapter 10 J.a.k.o.s. and friends were in another dimension. "Were are we?" Batman asked. "Somewere." J.a.k.o.s. replied. They all walked around until they saw a person. "Hello." She said. "My name is vahl." . "Vahl... as in THE vahl?" Sky said. "Umm yeah I guess." She said. "Good." J.a.k.o.s. said and shot her. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Sky asked. "Because I hate her. I tried working with her once before, but she took all the glory.". "Guys I think she's still alive!" Sky said. J.a.k.o.s. shot her three more times. "DUDE!" Sky said angrily. The portal that had sent them to this time reappeared and sucked them up again. When they came out of the portal they were in a large building. "WHY DID YOU KILL VAHL!?!" Sky asked. "Because we had to to leave that dimension." J.a.k.o.s. said. "Okay... but I'm still not happy about it!". "Let's just try to find a way out of here." Luka said. They all decided to try to find a way out of this building. "Hey j.a.k.o.s.. how did you know that we needed to kill vahl to get out of there?" Sky asked. "I didn't." J.a.k.o.s. replied. Category:FanFics Category:Acachella ROLEPLAY! Expanded lore